Short Doctor Who Stories
by UnderTheStarsM
Summary: A random collection of short stories placed in Doctor Who. Stories end somewhat sad.


Ameki stood in silence beside the Doctor. Her onyx hair covered her face as she glanced down the corridor filled with guards. They were trying to get back to the TARDIS but so far neither of them were in the shape to do much besides sneaking around. She looked back at the Doctor.

"The hall is filled with guards. At this rate we'll be dead before we even reach the TARDIS." She mumbled to him as she pushed her hair from her bright emerald eye. One of her eyes was covered with a makeshift eye patch. She refused to tell him how she lost her eye and he didn't pry.

"Is there anything you can do to distract them?" He asked softly trying to peek around her but she pushed him back. He could've easily distracted them but he didn't have anything on him. Everything he had, including the TARDIS was locked in a room down the hall filled with guards. The two had been locked in separate prison cells but Ameki's quick thinking, and her insanely good skills with random wires and string that were in her pockets had gotten them out of their cells and this far but she had no more tricks up her sleeve.

"I've got nothing. If I had aluminum foil, some dirt, and more wire and string I could make a dust bomb that could block their vision enough that we could get past them and to the room." She whispered pulling out a cloth and a few wires. That was all she had, plus the key to unlock the room.

"Maybe I could-" The Doctor started but Ameki cut him off.

"No neither one of us is in the shape to draw attention off of the other to unlock the door. That option is out." She snapped, her voice was still low so no guards could hear her.

"Maybe..."The Doctor started but decided the idea wouldn't work.

"Stay here. I'll go comb over behind us. Try to find things I can use to get us out of here." She said moving away from the wall but as she did her legs gave out and she fell into the hallway, drawing the attention of all the guards.

"Run!" She yelled at the Doctor as she struggled to get up as guards ran at her.

"I'm not leaving you behind Ameki. Either they take both of us or not at all." He said trying to help her up but he was just about as weak as she was. Soon the two were surrounded.

"I'm sorry Doctor." She whispered as a guard pulled her away from him and threw her against the wall. She cried out weakly as the Doctor tried to reach for her as a guard lifted their gun to the frail girl's tan forehead.

"No!" He yelled as two guards started dragging him back towards the cells. He hadn't known the onyx haired girl for long but she was brave and smart. He admired that about her and he admired her even more as she stared right at him, not at the guard that was about to kill her.

"Live for me Doctor. Please do that one thing for me. Live." She said smiling one last bright smile as the trigger was pulled and her body slumped forward.

It took a few months but finally the Doctor got out. Though he had wished he could have escaped with Ameki. He couldn't forget the green eyed girl's bravery. He still wished he could have learned more about her and why she had ended up there or about her missing eye. That's what he was thinking as he landed in modern day London. As he stepped out of the TARDIS someone bumped into him. He automatically remembered that the people who had held them captive went into the past and grabbed people at random. The only reason why that popped into his mind was because of the girl he bumped into. She had long curly onyx colored hair and two bright sparkling emerald eyes. The Doctor could recognize her, even if he knew her when she only had an eye and short choppy onyx hair. It was Ameki before she died to save him.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you there!" She said with a small hesitant smile towards him. He smiled at her, not letting on that he knew her.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry yourself." He said as she sighed with relief.

"Okay. Still again very sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." She said smiling brighter, like the last smile she gave him. The only real differences he could see from her now than from when he met her was A) she didn't have a makeshift eye patch B) she wasn't in a patchwork shirt and C) she had black rimmed glassed.

"It's fine now I have to go." He said as he turned to walk down the street but he was stopped by a small calloused hand.

"Hey before you go here's my card. Call me whenever you need any help. Kay?" She said when he had turned around to look at her. He took the blue card and smiled.

"Thank you. Now I better run. I have someone waiting for me." He said as he ran off, Ameki waving to him a he disappeared around the corner. As soon as he was out of her sight he looked at the card.

_**Random Crafts**_

**Ameki Osi**

**372-2342-1284**

"Ameki..."He mumbled staring at the card with tears falling down his face. He remembered her last wish. For him to live for her. So that's what he would do. For Ameki Osi. The girl who showed him a side of life that he wouldn't of seen if it hadn't of been for the emerald eyed girl.


End file.
